Between Love and Goodbye
by AnisaLee
Summary: An accident leaves Kurt wondering what is reality and what is simply a dream.  In one reality he's with Blaine and in another he's with Burt.  How can he go on like this?  What if he must choose between the man he loves and the man who raised him?


_**Based on a prompt at the **glee_angst_meme** and the television show "Awake." Title taken from "Between Love and Goodbye" by Inertia Kiss.**__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>All that we see or seem<em>

_Is but a dream within a dream._

~ Edgar Allen Poe

Lima, Ohio, a city where dreams were made but never found fruition. When Kurt left Lima, he never intended to look back. The famous lights and organized chaos of New York had adopted him and he became another hopeful with big dreams living in one of the country's most expensive cities. Of course, Blaine had followed as soon as he could; both eager to start their lives together.

When Kurt had graduated from NYADA, he was able to land a job in publicity with a firm representing the top Broadway shows, though he hadn't been able to find a home on stage. Blaine, on the other hand, graduated from New York University with a dual degree in education and music and was hired at an elementary school as a music teacher.

Ten years later, they were still going strong and going back to Lima for the first time in several years. After Burt's political campaign had taken off, Carole and Burt had split their time between Washington and New York with Kurt and Blaine, so there was never really a reason to go back. Carole and Burt had even sold their Lima home to Finn and his second wife Karen; he and Rachel had spent six months married and another six months in nasty divorce proceedings.

So, when Finn had invited them all to Christmas in Lima, it had become a trip of nostalgia that the entire Hudson-Hummel-Anderson family wanted to participate in. Plans had been made and Carole had gone ahead to help Finn and Karen set up while Burt tied up loose ends before Congress broke for the holiday. It had been decided that Kurt, Blaine and Burt would drive to Finn's together from the airport.

It was a Wednesday when life changed. Lima had been affected by several snowstorms, leaving the roads slicker than usual. Yet, no one thought anything of it as Kurt slid behind the driver's seat and started the hour trip from Dayton to Lima.

The journey on the long stretch of highway seemed to go by quickly. The snow falling around them brought a sense of home that all three of them didn't realize they were missing. They were so engrossed in being back in Ohio, that no one saw the truck slide over a patch of black ice. No one saw the truck begin to swerve. No one saw the truck until it was careening toward them head on. No one could do anything. It was too late.

~~~(~~~)~~~(~~~)~~~

Beep.

Whimper.

Beep

Groan.

"Kurt? Kurt? Come on, wake up," a soothing voice urged.

Kurt closed his eyes even tighter, fighting consciousness.

"Come on, Kurt," the voice continued.

"Mmmhaa," Kurt whimpered, slowly opening his eyes to a squint. He could make out blurry shapes and a wall painted an off shade of blue.

"That's it," the voice went on.

Finally, Kurt managed to expose the blues of his eyes to the world, "Wha?"

"Good job," a hand reached out and stroked his cheek.

"D-d-dad?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Burt smiled sadly, "Hey."

"What…happened? Where's…Blaine?"

Burt's involuntary cringe wasn't lost on Kurt. "Shh. Save your strength."

"N-no. Please?" Kurt whimpered as he tried to sit up.

"Kurt…" Burt sighed, "There was a car accident."

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt demanded, becoming more lucid as he woke up.

Burt reached out to take Kurt's hand into his, only to have Kurt pull it back. "They did everything they could. Believe me, Kurt, they tried everything," Burt explained.

"I want to see Blaine right now!" Kurt screamed, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"Blaine he…he didn't make it," Burt whispered. He was on his feet pulling his son to him before he realized it.

Kurt struggled for a while against Burt's hold, but eventually gave in and succumbed to his father's comfort.

~~~(~~~)~~~(~~~)~~~

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Kurt opened his and sighed. He was still in the hospital. The chair his father had been in was now vacated, leaving him alone. He frowned slightly when his eyes fell on the wall opposite him. It was white, but he figured maybe the medication had affected him to thinking it was blue. The doctor had told him he had suffered a concussion in the accident.

"You're awake!" A startled voice came from the doorway. The distinct sound of a cup hitting the floor and its contents spilling out filled the room.

When Kurt turned to the sound, his jaw dropped. "Wha?" He whimpered, his body growing cold.

"How are you feeling?" The person whispered, rushing to his bedside.

Kurt felt his hand being enclosed in another one. A familiar hand. A hand he knew well. "It can't…no…you…"

"Shhh," Blaine soothed, "you're okay."

"No. You died! You died!" Kurt shrieked, bordering hysterics.

Blaine acted quickly and caught Kurt's flailing hands in his, "Shh. It's okay. You're in the hospital. I'm here. Shhh. I'm here."

"No!" Kurt refused to look at Blaine. "You're dead."

"No. I'm real. I'm real," Blaine brought one of Kurt's hands to his heart. "See, I'm real."

After a few long minutes, Kurt finally stopped struggling. "What happened?"

"You need to rest," Blaine gently let go of Kurt's hands, "I'll go find a doctor and you need to rest."

"No, what's going on?" Kurt pleaded quietly.

"There was a car accident," Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded, "Where's my dad?"

"Kurt –"

"Where's my dad?" Kurt groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

Blaine frowned and Kurt calmed himself enough to look at the other boy. His eyes were red rimmed and he had tear tracks streaming down his cheeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt prodded.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Burt he…he didn't make it."

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW! :)<p> 


End file.
